The Right To Be Jealous
by Nakoujou
Summary: Hiding your feelings from your best friend doesn't mean you won't be jealous. Especially when Atem feigns being a playboy and Mana's growing beauty attracts more suitors than the pharaoh's comfortable with. Including the unexpected.
1. Prologue

The Right To Be Jealous

Hey guys!

I'm Nakoujou! I've been writing fanfiction for a while, but this is my first one for Yugioh. I usually write Naruto fanfiction, basically the SasuSaku pairing, but I've been reading so much vaseshipping ones here that I'm not a huge fan of it! Honestly, the story "Harem Girls" by SilentWhiteRose sold me to vaseshipping; I really think it's the best one out there. At first, I thought Atem/Yami Yugi should end up with no one since it's awkward for him to be with Anzu. But then, I realized how cute he and Mana would be and thought "OMG MUST READ!" Sadly, I couldn't find many fanfics on this pairing since it's so rare. I'm not sure why it's not popular because if you think about it, their relationship as childhood friends is similar to Yugi and Tea. It's very fitting, ne? Anyway, I got angry at just rereading the same ones over and over again that I decided to write my own for my entertainment! I hope more people write vaseshipping fanfics because I want to enjoy other people's stories besides my own for once!

I hope you guys like my first Yugioh fanfic! Reviews and constructive criticism are really appreciated! Enjoy!

Ouji=prince

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh. That's Kazuki Takahashi. I don't even know why I bother to put this up; everybody knows people on don't own the story. That's why it's called FANFICTION

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

He was barely seven-years-old when he first met her.

He remembered being a young prince, just innocently walking down the palace hallway when he had bumped into a little girl, head-on. She had messy brown hair, wore a dirty tunic, and had jade green eyes. He had never seen her around, yet she ran this palace like it was her second home. She complained at him for wearing such a stupid, golden headpiece and that it could kill someone, even though she was the one that ran into him. Atem remembered hearing Mahado scream at the girl, wondering how they knew each other. It didn't matter; Atem felt a tiny hand grab his wrist and drag him into one of the vases lined up at the walls. It was amazing how large the vases were; they were enough to fit at least four little kids within.

Without even asking who he was, she then proceeded to tell him her life story, even though she could only fit so much in her five years of life. One of the palace servants had found her abandoned in front of the palace, with a letter warning of her mysterious magic. The servant had taken her in, raising her as if his own, and eventually, getting her to control her magic under one of the students, Mahado. She would become Mahado's apprentice the moment his magician training was complete and took on the Millennium Ring. She was told only to remain in the servants and Magician's quarters, but often times, she would run around the palace to explore and enjoyed hiding in vases when skipping magic lessons, considering a bore.

After her long ramble, she smiled at him and said "I don't know you, but wanna be friends?"

And that was how he met his best friend Mana.

He was ten-years-old when he first started getting classes on his pharaoh duties. And when he first started ditching them thanks to Mana.

They were dull, long, and boring. He wondered what arithmetic or history had anything to do with being pharaoh, but it was his father, the current pharaoh, who ordered him for these studies. He hated his tutors. Although kind and nice, they were often old men with strange, long bears and wrinkly faces that feigned their desire to teach the future king their lessons, yet Atem was well aware they rather be sleeping. He was fortunate to have Mana as a friend, who had taught him to make a sleeping draught that he could sneak into his teachers' goblets and sneak out of classes with her.

They did everything they could while out of class. They swam in the Nile, threw plums at each other, played hide-and-seek in the vases, catch squirrels, prank his father's court of priests, anything kids did back then to entertain themselves. He also learned that Mana wasn't exactly the best at making potions; those sleeping draughts usually lasted for no more than an hour and eventually, they would get caught. They liked to hide in vases to avoid getting caught, but then again, everybody knew their infamous hiding places and knew those two kids didn't bother to find anywhere new.

They would always be reprimanded, but Atem always felt guilty since the most he ever got was a lecture. Mana always had to clean a room or no dinner. When it got worse, Atem avoided sneaking classes with her, hoping she wouldn't have to deal with the punishment. But then she threatened never to talk to him again when he stopped sneaking classes with her. Atem wasn't sure why he still went along with her; maybe it was because one hour with her was worth more than a day-long lecture. And she probably felt the same too. He hoped.

He was thirteen-years-old when the court brought up marriage to him.

Atem remembered nearly gagging at the idea of marriage. He was barely a man and now they were talking about choosing the right wife? They had to finish early, his uncle Aknadin had reasoned. Atem didn't wasn't a fan of girls; heck, he didn't even have crushes yet! The only girl he really talked to was Mana, but she was basically his little sister! He didn't want to get married.

Atem remembered how when he brought up Mana, Aknadin's face had suddenly darkened. His uncle warned him to stop hanging around a commoner like her so much; she wasn't a good influence on him. That things could happen between them and ruin his chances of being pharaoh. He needed to cut it off early. Atem refused. Mana was his best friend; nothing more. If anything, she could be the best spellcaster, next to Mahado, when he became pharaoh. That sounded right to him. Aknadin suggested he started mingling with the noble's daughters, the people he was allowed to marry AKA the most boring, giddling, annoying girls he had ever met. His uncle needed to relax.

He had told Mana later that day of what Aknadin told him. He remembered Mana laughing it off but somehow felt it was forced. He complained about not wanting to get married and Mana teased him endlessly that he would have to kiss his future wife. Atem had spat at that image. Girls were still nasty to him. Except Mana, of course. Mana then proceeded to tell him how all the maids talked to marriage about her too, how she should start acting more like a lady if she wanted a good husband to take care of her.

Knowing that their opinions on marriage would probably change, they made their promises on what destiny could not change.

Mana spoke first. "You're going to be pharoah! You have to get married! So promise me that when you marry someone, it's the girl you love and care the most! Oh, and she has to be pretty, nice-especially to me-, smart, and will help me tease you! And I can't hate her or I'll never let you marry!"

Atem had laughed. "Fine. Then promise me you'll marry the boy of your dreams who's nice, brave, shorter than me, strong but weaker than me so I can beat him up if he makes you cry, and is not a jerk. Also, I have to like him and he has to ask me for your hand in marriage because I'll be king!"

They laughed to no end that day, drawing out pictures of what their future wife or husband would look like. Imaging how life would be with kids. Pretending to be parents for the day to one of the servant's newborn. Mana attempting to make her wedding dress with magic, even if it ended up looking like she just covered herself in a blanket. Them creating scenarios where Atem would name his daughter after her and she would name her son after him. As if the idea of having feelings for each other never occured.

"You'll still have time for me when you're pharaoh, right Ouji?" She had asked him. "Even when you're married?"

He smiled. "Are you insane, Mana? I'll always have time for you."

Another promise. A promise between best friends.

* * *

><p>Atem opened his eyes upon the lights of Ra shining through his room. He winced slightly at the burning rays, moaning as he sat up on his king-sized bed. Fitting, since he had been the pharaoh for almost a year. His bare chest had toned up, almost to a six-pack that many girls swooned over. His violet eyes had narrowed, giving him a permanent stern look unless he smiled. His arms showed well his strong, yet not bulky, muscles. He had grown, indeed, into a handsome 18-year-old King. A young king who ruled over Egypt, his home, his people, and his empire after his father passed away much too early.<p>

Yet, he felt like he swam in the Nile with Mana just yesterday. When they were young children.

He looked outside the window, to the sun, before eyeing the golden crown that laid on top of the dresser.

"What happened?"

So much time had passed by. So much time.


	2. The Other Talk

Chapter 1:The Other Talk

Wow, I'm actually surprised there are still vaseshipping fans alive according to the reviews haha.

Anyway, don't expect me to update too much really. It's my senior year and as much as I love writing fanfiction, I simply need to dedicate time for school. The beginning is extremely important, especially with last-minute SATs and college applications. I'm involved with various activities in school as well, so I would prefer to concentrate on that. If I have spare time, I will write for fanfiction, but probably for my Naruto one first since that's the main. I would really appreciate it if you guys could be very patient with me.

Thanks for the early support by reviewing! I know it's not much, but it's nice to know that there are people out there who love this pairing too. Also, can somebody recommend me some good vaseshipping fanfics? There's just too little :(

* * *

><p>He woke up that morning at the same time he always did. He put on the same crown, cape, tunic, and jewelry as he did every day. He walked down the hallway to the dining room for breakfast, the same people bowing before him every day. He sat in his throne room, surrounding by his court of six high priests, everyday. He saw people give offerings, ranging from fruits to cows to the strange, in his throne room every day. He saw the same noblemen that constantly asked for a new plot of land or complaints of thieves and whatever they did in their spare time every day.<p>

Basically, Atem did the same thing every. Day. As. The. Freaking. Pharaoh. Of. Egypt.

Atem moaned quietly under his breath when he realized that Ra was still at its peak of the day, barely into the afternoon. He sat up from his high chair, excusing his priests in favor of a walk around the gardens before lunch. His head instantly cleared up when he felt he sun's rays spotlight on his tan skin, intaking the fresh scent of the lotus blossoms and water lilies. He enjoyed the smell and the view of this tiny garden, if only for a few minutes. Frankly, it had been ages since he spent a whole day in this very garden, which he desired greatly to do at the moment.

He sighed, knowing he very well couldn't. He wasn't a child anymore. He had responsibilities now.

Now, he didn't mind becoming pharaoh. Sure, at first, he was very reluctant to take on the very task his father left him after his death. Atem realized he got the grasp of it quicker than expected. Nothing life-threatened had occurred yet, with the exception of a few almost-wars if it weren't for his surprising diplomatic skills that really came in handy. He was often told that the first three months were the hardest for any pharaoh, but Atem thought otherwise; he found that the task grew harder and harder with each day, yet was unsure why. And he was pretty confident it wasn't the workload.

His thoughts caught short when he felt something soft crash against his back, followed by a loud, familiar voice screaming.

"OUJI-SAAAMMMAAA!"

Eyes widened, Atem fell to the grass, face first. He felt a pair of long, slender legs buckle around his waist, preventing him from moving. He spat out the pieces of grass that had snuck into his mouth, hearing giggles erupt from above him. There was only one person in the world that could humiliate him like this. And only one that still continued to call him "Prince" to this day.

"Shoulding you be studying, Mana?" Atem sighed as his head rolled slightly upwards to face a pair of jade green eyes.

Mana pouted, crossing her arms against her chest that lifted her (as Atem noticed with a blush) perky breasts. "Ah, ouji-sama should know me well enough that it's nothing out of the ordinary! What's with you lately?"

Atem gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Mana. I've just been caught up with my duties."

"Excuses, excuses," Mana scowled. She still had yet to get off of Atem, causing his face to grow warmer with each second. "You need a break, ouji! Come on, relax for a day!"

"Um, Mana..."

"I have this new prank we can do for Osho-sama! I tested it on Seto and it seem to work pretty well until he caught me and got super angry. Not sure why, but probably because he was this new girl with blue hair-"

"Mana..." An uncomfortable feeling sank in his stomach, his eyes darting back and forth for any witnesses around.

"Ouji, you have to take a break today! Do you know that too much work can cause too much stress, which can kill you? You might snap one day! That's why you need a break now! Come on, we can skip around with the pool, or I can, and you just watch and throw plums at me while I dodge them! Or maybe we could sneak out of the Palace again and-"

_Weird how energetic she is about me having a break today,_ Atem thought. It was strange indeed. Usually, he would have agreed to her the second she suggested it every time Mana tackled him to the ground. But the last time he did, he had just become the pharaoh, naive from the idea that everything would stay the same...

_It was only a few days after he assumed the throne and Atem was tired. It was beyond what he expected, the workload draining him immensely. The first day, the ceremony, was already exhausting enough. But when he accepted the fact that every decision concerning the Palace, and all of Egypt, rested in his hands...well, he needed to escape from it. If only for a brief moment._

_One day, when the sudden pressure suddenly felt more overwhelming that before, Atem had slapped the paprus scrolls flat on his desk, giving no care in the world if they rolled out of his room. He stood up from his chair and walked straight out of his room, directly to the garden. He sat on the stone bench, just intaking the sight of this oasis-like garden. It had been days since he relaxed in here. Since he became pharaoh, all he could do was just stare at it from his window, envious of its freedom._

_And right on cue, Mana jumped off of a tree and tackled him with all her strength, causing Atem to fall off the bench. Atem had fallen to the ground for the thousandth time, groaning in pain as always, while Mana laughed wickedly. He couldn't help but smile in return, admitting how stressful his day were until he saw her. Although, not out out loud._

_But something strange happened that day. It was the first time Atem really took in to how much beautiful she looked before he became pharaoh._

_He had always considered Mana a pretty girl in their youth, but something about looking at her days after becoming pharaoh made her glow in a way he never realized. Maybe it was because he never actually took in the details that created Mana's physique. Did it have to do something with her long, slender legs now? Or how she was much curvier now that they were older? Or that her cleavage was much more obvious-_

_Atem remembered his cheeks warming up at the thought. It was wrong and dirty. Especially for Mana, whom he had treated as his best friend and maybe a sister for Ra-knows-how-long!_

_He remembered Mana bringing him to his feet, only to throw a plum at his face. He retorted by chasing her, throwing a random plum from the ground at her. She dodged it, jumping over the pond that the poor pharaoh did not realize was there until he fell into it. He could recall Mana laughing like a maniac, taking incredibly joy at this embarrassing moment for him. And when she gave him a hand to help him up, he snatched it and pulled her forward, causing her to fall in the pond as well._

_And after she gave him a death glare did they both start to laugh loudly. And they only stopped laughing when they noticed Shimon, the advisor, and Priest Akhnaden, standing from the hallway, staring at them in pure horror. The sight of the pharaoh, drenched wet next to a lowly magician's apprentice was appalling enough already._

_He could still remember the harsh words both gave to the new pharaoh when they returned to his throne room. They lectured that this was not the proper way a pharaoh should act. That sooner or later, he would have to search for a noble wife, bear heirs, and that Mana could threaten that possibility. That she was a bad influence on him as she had been ever since they met. She was making him lazy, unreliable, and unfit for a king. It was best to avoid contact with her as much as possible._

And Atem didn't take it seriously until the months passed by as pharaoh. He had still continued to meet up with her, allow only her to tackle him from random places around. But the workload as pharaoh was drowning him even more. And that maybe the reason he was behind them all was because he kept messing around with Mana. And he didn't want to think those thoughts of how beautiful she grew every time he did see her.

Just like now.

"-But Osho-sama wouldn't let me go that day! I mean, I'm old enough to wander around the kingdom by myself, right Ouji? Tell him I can take care of myself! Oh hey, don't forget to be here in a few hours or else I'll-"

"Mana," Atem smiled softly, motioning for her to move. She obliged, swinging her legs over so that he was finally standing again. He stared at her deeply, watching as her face brightened in delight at probably seeing him after days without. He noticed her brilliant green eyes now matched perfectly to the color of emerald, how rich it was on her complexion.

If only he could keep it like that as always.

"Sorry, Mana," he apologized regretfully. "I just have a lot to do today."

"But Ouji..."

"Maybe some other time, right?" Atem promised. "Just not now."

Mana's face dropped for only a second before returning with a huge smile, yet Atem was quick to catch it. She nodded her head vigorously.

"Yeah, sure, no problem! I-I mean, we got all the time in the world to play!" Mana reassured him. "Yeah, yeah, definitely! Well, I'll go off and practice my spells!"

"Mana..." Atem never liked when she acted like this. Like it wasn't that big of a deal when it really was to her.

"No don't worry! See you later, Ouji!" And then, she disappeared with the wind.

Atem stood there, frozen at the spot, only to sigh heavily. He turned around, walking back to his throne room, where more business was to await him.

He didn't like saying the same things over and over again. He didn't like giving her fake promises of spending the day with her. He knew that there was little to no chance of that happening any time soon. He hated telling her that he would have time for her when he didn't. That things weren't the same anymore. That he couldn't be the best friend he used to be to Mana anymore. At least, not the greatest. And every time, he wanted to tell her straight up that he could no longer freely play with her like in their childhood so she would would finally give up and give him the look of anger and disappointment he deserved.

But everytime he saw her face, he just couldn't. He couldn't ruin that cheerful smile that intoxicated his mind everyday.

Now here he was, avoiding her at all cost to explain why he could never tell her the real truth. He didn't know what truth he had to explain in the first place, or understand. All that he knew was that he didn't want to be thinking the thoughts about Mana as he was starting to. It just wasn't right.

Along the way, he saw Shimon exiting a nearby room. Shimon glanced, noticing the pharaoh approach. He bowed slightly, acknowledging his holy presence.

"My pharaoh, I was just about to search for you," Shimon said.

"Shimon," Atem greeted. "Has something come up?"

"Not exactly, sir," Shimon fidgeted, walking behind the pharaoh. "As your advisor, I only suggest what is not only in the best interest of your people, but for you as well."

"And it gives me great reassurance that you do," Atem smiled, wondering inside where the old man was going with this. Nonetheless, he could always trust Shimon, whom had also advised his own father successfully as well.

"You must recall that we've been bringing up this topic for quite a while, your highness," Shimon began again. "But we had delayed it while you were adjusting to your untimely rise to being king. Now that you had settled in, I believe time is ripe now."

Atem chuckled. "What is it that you speak of?"

"An uncomfortable subject, sir," Shimon confessed. "As you are now the age of manhood, I believe we should allow you more free time to...mingle with the noble families and their daughters."

Atem raised an eyebrow. "Why..." He had a bad feeling about this.

Shimon sighed. "Pharaoh, I know very well you do not like this subject, but it must be said. It is about time you start thinking about..."

* * *

><p><em>"Are you insane, Mana? I'll always be there for you."<em>

It was only a matter of time for this day to come.

Mana knew this was bound to happen, no matter how many times Atem denied it. And because he always reassured her that nothing would ever change, she believed him fully. She wanted to believe him so much that she continued to act just as it had been since they met. She refused to call him by his respective title; that meant forgetting they shared a past together. She didn't want to accept the day when her best friend would realize that running the kingdom was a hundred times more important than a couple minutes with her. She was supposed to be prepared for this, really.

Just not on the same day when her 16th summer was to start.

Now that she thought about it, he had been acting strange since he first became pharoah. The first time she tackled him, everything seemed fine at first. It was the smallest hope given to her that maybe, everything would stay the same. That just because he was pharaoh, doesn't mean he couldn't spend time with her.

But as the months passed, she noticed that he had been avoiding her lately. He was spending more time in his throne room, more days locked up in his room to work on the several requests of the people. And when she did see him, he was often surrounded by his priests, never allowing her to get him alone.

She sighed as she twirled the spoon in her hand helplessly. Every year on her summers, they would eat dinner together. Just the two of them, sitting on a stone bench. He promised her he would always be there for to help her celebrate when the maids were busy or when Mahado was advancing to priesthood.

She didn't understand why she was so hurt by this, why she was so miserably about his absence on this important day. She had to get rid of it. It was as if she was a love-sick girl-

"No, don't think like that!" Mana whispered to herself harshly, blushing madly. _He's your best friend!_

But the day he became pharaoh, she couldn't help but admit that she lost something forever. That she lost her chance at something that can never be taken back. That she felt the slightest drop in her heart.

"Something wrong, Mana?" A serene voice asked, causing Mana to quit her thoughts.

Mana turned around to face a bright-faced, brunette girl with hazel eyes. She wore the plain, maid dress and white sandals. Mana smiled upon seeing Serenity's face, one of the few friends she had in the palace aside from Atem. Serenity was two years older than her, around Atem's age, so quite often Mana looked to her as an older sister. Not to mention, Serenity was probably the only girl here, besides the Priestess Isis, that Mana actually liked.

Mana quickly shook her head with a huge smile. "I-It's nothing, Serenity! I was just daydreaming!"

"Hm, really?" Serenity asked suspiciously, taking a seat next to her. "It's not because you're usually with the pharaoh right now, eh?"

"Um.." Mana blushed sheepishly. "Sorta..."

Serenity only smiled softly. "I'm sure he doesn't mean to miss it, Mana. He's the pharaoh now, so he's busy."

"But the least he could do was acknowledge it!" Mana pouted, crossing her arms against her chest, turning away. _I thought that's what best friends do..._

"M-Maybe he's just been distracted. Foreign relations have been unsteady lately."

"Sometimes I wish he wasn't the pharaoh," Mana muttered bitterly, taking a bit of the bread loaf in her hands.

"Putting that aside, you have more important things," Serenity said in a worried voice. "I mean, it _is _your 16th summer..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mana asked, blinking in confusion.

Serenity gasped, a hand covering her mouth. "Y-You mean, M-Mahado-sama hasn't spoken to you about it yet?"

"What are you talking about? The most Osho-sama does for my summers is give me twice the workload!"

"You really don't know?" Serenity's eyebrows furrowed. Mana continued to stare at her awkwardly, oblivious to her meaning. Serenity forced out a cough as she scratched her head, trying to come out with the rights words.

"See, when a girl turns 16," Serenity began her explanation. "It mean's she's ready for..." Serenity paused, her face paling to a white facade.

"Ready for what?" Mana repeated curiously.

* * *

><p>And that night at the palace, two very different people, from two very different backgrounds, from two very different places within, heard the same word echoing throughout the ears.<p>

And both could not help but widen their eyes, in pure shock and horror, before screaming out the same word said to them.

"MARRIAGE?"


	3. The Worst Two

Chapter 2: The Worst Two

Egypt's Head Magician knew he had a busy day ahead of him. Assuming they were no sudden surprises to worsen it.

But when Mana is your apprentice, surprises are daily expectations.

Mahado had on his way to an emergency meeting with the pharaoh and his fellow priests when the Royal Gardener stomped toward him, half his head shaved off. The gardener's ears were an unusual red to match his fiery anger.

"Control that _thing_! She burned all the chamomile!" He shrieked, then marched away.

Power walking toward the garden, Mahado was not surprised to see Mana squatting in an un-ladylike form, eyes shut tightly, as she mumbled gibberish for enchantments. She shot her wand frantically with no consistent coordination. Typical of his apprentice.

"Mana, what are you doing?" Mahado sighed, exasperated.

"I'm trying to be little again!" Mana cried.

"Mana, of all the days in the year, why must you be the most insolent child on your 16th summer? You're destroying the pharaoh's garden!"

Mahado dodged a fireball. It burnt the edge of his slippers. Just as he was about to discipline his apprentice, he met Mana's feisty, dangerous green orbs that rarely shown such menace.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That I have to get married!" Anybody else would have snarled, but Mana was so childish, it came off as a half-whine.

"What?" Mahado's eyes widened, then he composed himself. He knew her 16th summer was today, but the true meaning only came knocking in that very moment. _Goodness, I nearly forgot..._

She was no longer the tiny girl annoying his teenage self to teach her magic, and Mahado missed that.

"I don't want to get married! I don't want to have babies!" Mana ranted, power-walking in circles. "You did not see Lady Mena give birth! I would die! I don't want to cook all the time! I don't want to do nothing while my husband gets to do cool stuff! How could you let me get married to stranger but not allow me to wander the kingdom on my own?"

"Oh, Mana," Mahado crouched until he was eye level with his apprentice. "Look at me."

Reluctantly, Mana obeyed.

"As your master and guardian, it is my responsibility to present you as a potential wife to Egypt during your 16th summer. However," Mahado smiled gently. "It does not have to be immediate."

Mana's eyes lit up. She was halfway to a smile. "R-Really?"

Mahado nodded. "If you are lucky to find someone you truly love now, then I would oblige. But until then, I will not permit a marriage for you until I deem a suitor worthy for you."

And he truly meant it. By law, he must début the girl for marriage. But Ra would have to behead him if Mahado was forced to give off Mana to the first dumb boy who looked her way. Immature and rude as she was, Mana deserved more than just somebody's wife; he would only permit someone who treated the girl as a partner.

"And is there someone you want to marry?"

She glanced over the vases lined up in the garden. "No."

"Then what's there to worry about?"

"Ah, that's great. I was freaking out so much, ask Serenity!" Mana sighed in relief. "But since I don't have time to find a husband, you need to make sure he can cook and stands no more than six inches taller than me. Also, I want to go everywhere in Egypt before I have babies. Actually, I don't want babies because I hate them crying and I rather have my sleep."

He chuckled, patting his apprentice on the head. "We shall celebrate your 16th summer, but first, I have an urgent meeting with the other priests."

"Eh? What's going on?"

"I'm not certain either, but it must be a serious matter if we're summoned like this," there were several issues the pharaoh regularly dealt with, yet it was a rare occurrence to be summoned on such late notice.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at the throne room, Mahado wondered about the unusual tension. Instead of lining up in their proper position, each priest stood in casual stances. Karim leaned against a pole. Shada was wiping his Milenium Key. Seto, always grunt and annoyed, had his arms crossed ready to stab anybody with his Milenium Rod. Aknadin, aging and frail, sat on the steps mumbling to himself. And Isis? The sole priestess bore the single expression that, if Mahado to assume, seem disappointed in this meeting. What had transpired in the few minutes he was late?<p>

Nobody adhered to their strict expression as they often did during foreign crisis, yet there was an awkwardness rarely present in the hall. The pharaoh, an old childhood friend, was seated with a strange fidgetness. Every finger was tapping, both feet jittering. Someone as confident and grand as the pharaoh, who could strike fear in anybody's heart, avoided eye contact like a guilty child. Even Shimon, who Mahado assumed whispered words of encouragement, could not reach him.

Mahado turned to Karim. "What's happened? Did the Atlantis treaty fall through? Domestic issues? Abuse of Ka?"

Karim stifled a chuckle, earning a glare from Isis, the sole priestess.

"Shimon requested that the pharaoh search for a wife and..." Isis cringed. "He refuses."

Atem tensed immediately, tapping his fingers faster. Rolling his eyes, Seto stepped forward.

"You were always a man of calmness, Pharaoh. Through the Ka rebellions, the cold war with Anee, the drought," Seto growled. "Yet you crawl like a baby when you request that you perform a normal union between man and woman?"

"This is not a normal union, Seto, and you know it!" Atem retorted weakly. Mahado could hear the unfamiliar hesitation in his friend.

Atem groaned, pressing his palms to his face.

"This woman will not only be Queen of Egypt, but..." he gulped. "...a woman I have to spend my life with."

"You'll still have your harem," Seto added with a devious grin.

Horrified, Atem did a little jump from his seat. "I have a harem?"

"We've been wasting our resources on those pathetic women and you haven't practiced with them _once_?"

Mahado could not believe this: First Mana, now the pharaoh. On the same day.

_I'm dealing with the worst two people for marriage._

"Pharaoh, Egypt does not look favorable in other nation's eyes if our ruler remains with no wife," said Aknadin. "They will question your ability to lead an alliance if you cannot find a worthy partner."

"Leading a nation _is_ easier than controlling a wife," Atem mumbled under his breath.

"Your Highness, you don't seem excited about marriage," Shimon noted.

It was true; Atem was the least bit interested. His father was the best Atem could ask for, but the former pharaoh was never the ideal husband. Atem doesn't remember a time when walked past his father's room and didn't hear feminine giggles and moans while his mother slept in the opposite hall. She died too young from disease, his father told him. Nonsense; Only through heartbreak could death snatch his mother away from him.

Atem held himself to high standards of respect, but with age, the innate temptation of lust has been difficult to ignore. How often have Atem lingered a glance too long at curvaceous, beautiful women because he was "needy?" How much harder was it to resist those temptations during his first year? A defiled woman would be cursed, slandered, isolated, or worse, dead. There was no potential for those women to ever marry under Egyptian law. No way would Atem allow any woman, friend or stranger, be trapped the same way as his mother.

Technically, he should have the power to avoid this, but Shimon handed him the rare reality check on his ego. The gods above would judge him if they laws did not.

"H-H-How will this marriage thing proceed?"

"Find a pretty girl, marry her, then she'll bear your children," Seto replied dryly. "It's not complicated, Pharaoh."

"My future wife can't just be anybody!"

"Then who would she be, Pharaoh?" Shada asked.

Atem's mind briefly shut down. Even after Shimon surprised him about marriage, Atem never really pictured what a perfect wife would be. Aside from Mana and her friends from the servant quarters, Atem didn't have close female friends. As a child, he spent too much time being forced to mingle with the noble daughters. Back then, he make an excuse about having a stomache, then sneak into the servants quarters to play with Mana until they were caught.

Now that he was a grown man, let alone the pharaoh, who would this mysterious partner be?

For the first time since becoming pharaoh, he allowed his thoughts to roam free and aloud.

"She would be kind to me..."

_Many times did a certain magician's apprentice tackled him with no warning._

"Make me laugh..."

_A mispronounced spell accidentally expanded her cheeks like a giant puff fish, and Atem thought he would die young because his stomach nearly exploded from laughing._

"Make me smile..."

_He wanted to murder Mana when she burned off his eyebrows during magic practice._

"And..."

_When his mother passed away in sorrow, he sought Mana before anybody else. Her arms were tiny, yet still provided him the safe haven he needed._

"Make me feel.."

_They snuck into the kitchen. Though Mana's recipe of "let's throw random things and pray" resulted in one of the most disgusting dishes he's eaten, Atem never stopped smiling. On the worst day of his life, only Mana struggled to make it slightly better._

"Like the luckiest man alive."

A warm smile crept to his face, his eyes falling gentle.

His thoughts broken upon hearing Seto's booming command. "Summon the noble maidens."

Atem jerked up. Mana? Noble maidens? That was a strong change in direct-

Wait, why _was_ he thinking about Mana? This was marriage they were talking about, not friendship.

"Seto!" Atem yelled, blushing.

"What? You've narrowed it down."

"The Pharaoh is right, Seto. He should not pick the future Queen of Egypt through a random lineup of noble daughters," Isis explained. "This woman shall bear his son, a future heir of the throne."

Atem used all his control to not gawk. "S-S-Son?"

"Well done, Priestess Isis," Mahado sighed noticing the pharaoh's return to fidgeting. If the civilians could see their powerful ruler now...

Seto cursed loudly, whipping his rod dangerously toward Atem.

"Look, _cousin_, you have no time for love. You represent Egypt not only as a leader in war, but as an ambassador of our culture. It would be unwise to delay one of the most important ceremonies of Egyptian culture. Your wife, the bearer of your children and future rulers of Egypt, must be the most beautiful and noble to capture your heart."

If a priest were to show as much disrespect as Seto was to the pharaoh, their head would be chopped off. But because this is Seto, the sole cousin to the pharaoh, none of the other priests said anything. In a way, Atem was grateful for his cousin to scream everything that the other priests were thinking, but wouldn't dare mumble. He appreciated the honesty from Seto. Still, Atem did not enjoy being attacked for customs.

"She must be of noble blood?" Atem quirked an eyebrow.

"To ensure a pure lineage," Aknadin explained. "To marry under your status will force the gods to revoke your crown."

"And you know very well the next person in line would prefer not to take over," Seto threatened so loudly that only Atem could hear. Atem nearly smiled. Rumors had spread of an affair between Seto and a foreign civilian girl. Only two months ago did Atem confirm those rumors when he noticed long, silvery-blue strands of hair caught in Seto's clothes and cheap perfume from the markets.

"We'll arrange for these events, my Pharaoh," Shimon assured.

Atem nodded. There truly was no escape from this.

Standing up, he dismissed his priests. They bowed respectfully for him, the left the throne room. Only Mahado remained.

He glanced toward the ceiling, looking to the only window in his throne room. Darkness had recently overcome, disappointing Atem. He had several foreign relatons meeting planned today, only for them to be delayed due to his marriage crisis. He was not a perfect pharaoh, but he blamed Shimon for bringing up such a delicate subject during a troubling time like now.

Before he headed toward his meeting, Mahado stopped him.

"Pharaoh, a moment please?"

Atem smiled. "Always for you, Mahado. It's been a while since I've spoken to you privately."

"Indeed, but you are now the pharaoh, so it cannot be helped," Mahado reminded him. Atem frowned; being respected as the pharaoh was one thing, but to imply any differences in a strong friend like Mahado was strange.

"I was wondering if you had an hour to spare this evening?" Mahado requested.

Atem felt his insides clench. Polite since childhood, Mahado rarely made such requests. It was always Atem asking Mahado to join him and Mana with their antics, not the other way around. In the rare occasions Mahado did ask, Atem would be more than excited to oblige.

The crown on his head felt heavier to wear.

"Unfortunately not. I must finish the Atlantis Treaty tonight with the foreign advisors. Their royal family will be arriving in a month and we must strenghten that alliance immediately," Atem replied stonely. Mahado's face fell. Atem thought he looked almost broken.

"Another time?" He tried to assure with a smile.

"Forgive me, Pharaoh. I must remember the pharaoh has many duties with the instabilities occurring with other countries," Mahado apologized hesitantly, then bowing respectfully.

Atem barely heard his friend say "good-bye" before Mahado walked away. As they grew older, saying those words come by rather fast for his liking. When they disappeared, Atem remembered how large and lonely it felt to sit on the golden throne.

* * *

><p>Mana was almost in bliss. Though she was expecting a nice gathering of friends for her 16th summer, she hadn't accounted for Serenity's party planning skills. The Royal Chef, who only made food during special ceremonies and regularly berated Mana for eating too much, personally served her favorite dishes. Servants young and old were present in the tiny kitchen to celebrate her special day.<p>

Many of the servants gave her simple trinkets and jewelry, reminding the girl that she was loved despite driving everybody crazy at the palace. The Royal Seamstress created a red dress so fancy, Mana wondered when she would ever find the time to wear such fine silk. As some of her closest friends, they knew well not to give Mana material gifts, but even better ones. Serenity offered to take over two weeks of chores, which Mana nearly sobbed from happiness. Jono and Honda offered to reveal three more secret passages they found during guard duty. Old Lady Ren insisted on cooking all of Mana's favorite meals for the entire month. And Mahado, who showed up late from the meeting, gifted her one of the most sentimental gifts she ever received.

"A new wand!" Mana exclaimed, giddly over its bright blue and yellow.

"Created by the finest magician in Egypt," Mahado smirked. "I'll also allow you to sleep in for the next two days."

More sleep? Mana could face the afterlife in peace now.

Mana turned to Serenity, hugging her. "Thank you so much, Serenity. I can't believe you pulled this off."

"Anything for you," said Serenity. "Maybe you should call it a night. You seem exhausted."

"Yeah, but I want to test out my new wand!" Mana exclaimed, receiving groans across the kitchen.

"Come on, Mana, please keep the palace in pieces for today," said Jono. "You know we have to clean some of that mess?"

"You should behave like other girls," Honda shook his head. "The advisors might kick you out."

"But everybody would be bored without me!" Mana whined.

Old Lady Ren laughed. "Quite true, my dear. But it wouldn't hurt to tone down a level."

"Never!" Mana stuck out her tongue. She took her last bite into the apple, then stood up, clutching her wand excitedly.

"Everybody, thank you for making my 16th summer amazing. I'm truly grateful to have a support system like this in the palace!" Mana bowed multiple times, then skipped toward the garden.

"Don't burn the flowers!" Mahado reminded.

"Don't blow holes in the wall!"

"Don't freeze the guards!"

"Hey, I'm too mature for that!"

"LIAR!" Her friends screamed altogether. Mana giggled, ignoring their cries. She was too excited to test her new wand to look back. What spells could she master in her first day in her 16th summer? A freeze spell? Teleportation? What if she could teleport food from the kitchen? She would never have to leave her bed except to spend time with her friends.

A group that she debated whether the prince was part of to this day.

When Mana disappeared from the site, Jono hustled closely between Serenity and Honda.

"Oi, where's the pharaoh? I thought you invited him," Jono asked.

Serenity shrugged. "It's harder to see him nowadays. I left him a note while cleaning his chambers."

"I don't think he sleeps. I was positioned night shifts last month and only saw him return four times," said Honda.

"He's always been royalty, but he never skipped out to celebrate with us," Jono sighed.

"Yeah, he used to be cool with us. Now it's just 'Hello, your Highness!' or 'Excuse me, Pharaoh,'" Honda scowled.

"We don't have to be important anymore, but Mana..." Serenity bit her lips. She has only planned two summers for Mana and that included last year. Always, she was the messenger for the pharaoh to gather the servants while he arranged the celebration. Bt last year, the pharaoh joined them for only twenty minutes before being summoned away for a meeting.

Mana was losing her best friend, and Serenity could only do so much to lessen that future pain. Especially with the recent rumors spreading of the pharaoh's next priority in life.

* * *

><p>There were two things Atem desired most at this late hour: Endless wine and walls to punch without guards watching. In that order of importance.<p>

Meanwhile, Mana refused to sleep until she tested out her new wand. How could she rest when she was another step closer to her fullest potential?

For the second time that day, in the darkest hours, Mana and Atem found each other again the emptiest hallway.

"Ouji-sama!" Mana smiled brightly.

Atem eyes widened. "Mana."

"Hey, Osho-sama made me a new wand! Wanna help me out? There's no way you're having a meeting anytime soon. Those advisors are too old to stay up this lat-"

"I can't," Atem muttered quickly.

"Why?"

"I'm tired."

"Why do we never hang out anymore?"

Atem paused. Both dreaded the moment when one, particularly Mana as expected, spoke up about their new, sad reality.

"I'm busy, Mana," Atem struggled to maintain his calmness. Mana did not give up.

"Why can't I deserve just ten minutes of your day?" She raised her voice.

"Mana..."

"Being stressed doesn't mean you can throw away your friends! I'm working hard to be your friend, but you don't care!" Her unnatural viciousness sent chills to Atem.

Atem winced. He didn't want to hear another failure. Of course, she refused to stop. Mana wanted to send him to the edge, just as he deserved.

"You're a pharaoh, not a god! A pharaoh should be a good friend before being a good ruler! Why can't we wake up earlier to swim the Nile? Why can't we stay up later to sneak around? Why can't you say 'no' to a meeting for once? Why can't you-"

"Because I rather finish finding a wife immediately than play silly games with you!"

"A wife, huh?" Mana spat out. She knew this day would come, has always known since their youth. Never did she predict her best friend would use that to threaten their solid friendship.

"And many political commitments," Atem added swiftly. He knew Mana caught his slip up. "I'm not a child anymore."

"So you'll start using the harem to relieve stress."

"How does everybody know about a harem-Never mind, how dare you sink that low to say that?"

"If I were an Egyptian man, I would regularly use my privilege of sleeping around women with no repercussions of my status," Mana replied haughtily.

Atem's eyes flickered dangerously toward her. "I'm finding a wife, not a whore."

"Whatever the pharaoh says," Mana grumbled.

"Don't be unreasonable, Mana-"

"Unreasonable?" Mana repeated. She couldn't decide whether to turn her best friend into a cockroach to squash or seriously punch his perfect face.

He glared at her like as if she were a rebellious child, below his patience. "You're acting immature, Mana. You think I can set aside ruling a nation for you to pull dumb magic tricks on me? You think I can risk my life for you to play witch?"

Mana wielded her wand tighter, but Atem did not miss face turn pallid. "W-W-Why would you mock my training?"

He watched her falter backward, increasing their distance. "You need to grow up. How else could you understand what it feels like to be thrusted a responsibility you'll never be good enough for?"

He turned his back to her. She looked nowhere else.

"I do understand, Ouji."

He heard her, but that didn't stop him from walking away.

* * *

><p>Running into Mana was the last thing Atem wanted tonight.<p>

He admired honesty from his advisors, but an entire meeting devoted to arguments was not his ideal situation. That midnight walk was meant to blow off steam but instead, he was more frustrated. To engage in another argument with Mana, the worst person to fight with, did little to soothe his terrible day. Not only that, he had hit her deepest insecurity.

He wanted to head to her quarters, apologize, then explore the palace's secret rooms like they always did. A dark part inside him, however, wished that Mana would understand his life. Only a year into ruling, and Atem knew he was close to a nervous breakdown. How did his father perform this job for over thirty years? How did he expect Atem to do the same for five? He feared these lonely nights when he found himself imaging his future. If a domestic issue was solved, a foreign crisis followed.

Years of unrest. Years of never feeling good enough to take care of the country that raised him. Was that his future? Wife or not, he knew marriage to Egypt was the one he could never escape. The primary relationship he was cursed with until death.

How was he supposed to run a country, love a wife, and raise children? If a possessed Ka appeared before him with a death scythe, Atem would gladly welcome it to his chest.

Through the servant's back door, Atem walked into the kitchen. It was too early to return to his room and Atem barely ate the whole day. He found the rusty wooden table and immediately slumped over. He rested his head on the wood, groaning loudly. He heard a servant from a far corner, before washing dishes, pause briefly.

"Searching for midnight food, Pharaoh?" The sevant asked. He recognized that soft voice as Serenity. To anybody watching his position, Atem would appear extremely un-regal to his status. Thankfully, the only servant present was a close friend of Mana's who never bore unnecessary judgment.

Shit, he really did not want to think about Mana.

"A pomegranate, please," Atem drawled not bothering to lift his head. Serenity threw him the fruit, which Atem lazily caught.

"You're more stressed than usual," Serenity observed, sliding a goblet of wine toward him. He was thankful for childhood servant friends.

Atem gulped it without a care in the world. "Politics."

Serenity sighed. "As expected from the pharaoh."

Atem thanked her quietly. As he enjoyed his wine, Serenity returned to her corner. Even as cleaners, servants rarely remained this late due to curfew. Rather, she was cleaning up a heavy load of dishes and utensils.

"Was there a party earlier? A new summer for someone, perhaps?"

"Erm, yes..." Serenity raised an eyebrow, pausing her chores.

Atem smiled. "A resident in my palace is celebrating another summer without my knowledge? I'm ashamed."

"Would you like a hint, Pharaoh?"

"Yes," his lips sought the soothing red liquor again.

Serenity crossed her arms, staring confidently at the pharaoh with steely eyes. "She's the only girl in this kingdom pissed off at you."

Knowing the servant since his youth, Atem never received verbal defiance nor disrespect from Serenity. Yet even as pharaoh, he was not immune to her snide, death glares that reminded him of his occasional idiocy. He nearly dropped his goblet. The alcohol that was supposed to numb his pain of loneliness instead heightened one of the biggest mistake of his young life.

"Crap."

Judging from Serenity's disappointed frown, Atem figured that there were now two girls in the kingdom pissed off at him.


End file.
